1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording device which conveys a tray placing thereon a recording medium by nipping the tray with a roller pair and records an image on the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image recording device in which a recording medium is placed on a special tray to record an image is known. An upper surface of the tray has a placing portion having a concave shape. A recording medium is placed on the concave and fed in the image recording device while being nipped by a roller pair, and an image is recorded thereon.
The thickness in the vertical direction of the region in the tray provided with the placing portion is less than the thickness of the region in the tray not provided with the placing portion. In other words, the tray is lower in rigidity in the central portion in the width direction than in the side end portions in the width direction. Thus, the regions in the tray having different rigidities are applied with the pressing force by the roller, and thereby the tray may warp and the recording medium placed on the tray may become unstable.